


Zen Buddy

by semi_automatic



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Memories, Overdosing, Platonic 2Nu, Self-Hatred, Suicide, i was freaking out and, written at 3:30am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_automatic/pseuds/semi_automatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to see his Zen Buddy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhantomhiveSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomhiveSass/gifts).



2D was sure he was going to die here. Stuart Pot, alone, terrified, and sick, was going to die.

He just wanted to see Noodle again.

Honestly, if last wishes were really a thing, he hoped to see Noodle for the last time, his zen buddy, his best friend in the whole world.

_His only friend._

But with all the dirty looks Cyborg gave him, he wasn't even sure anymore that Noodle would want to see him. She must hate him now. He hadn't saved her, hadn't gotten to her when Windmill Island crashed, hadn't found her. He hadn't looked hard enough.

Noodle probably hated him.

From his place on the bed, 2D let out a choked sob. He barely had the energy to cry. It was hot on Plastic Beach, and he was barely eating. What he did eat, he threw up later. He was sick, he was beaten down by Murdoc, he was lonely and scared and all he wanted was the one good thing, the only good thing he had left.

_His zen buddy._

_Even she was lost._

2D remembered carrying her on his shoulders when she was small enough to do so, he remembered watching Studio Ghibli movies with her in Japanese, with English subtitles for him, and watching zombie movies with her, with the Japanese subtitles (which were hard to find). He remembered getting beaten in board games, remembered playing Tamagotchis, remembered her stealing his shirts. Remembered stargazing, hiding with her under blankets during thunder storms, sitting in silence with her.

She could understand when he needed quiet, when he needed to talk, when he just needed her to be there.

_She was always there._

_She was gone now._

He could remember her helping to bandage up his injuries from Murdoc, her humming to him when he was panicked, could remember her reminding him to take his pills, petting his hair when he thought his head would split open, hugging him when he cried.

Tears were streaming down his face now, his chest shaking with uneven breaths, shutting his eyes and covering his face with his hands.

_He lost her._

He lost the only remaining hope in his life.

As 2D's shaky hands reached for the bottle of pills, he remembered one last thing.

The day Noodle had found him passed out on his floor, unconscious from an attempt at overdosing, trying to escape.

_"Toochi..."_

All 2D could think, as the bottle of pills was emptied, was one thing.

_He just wanted to see his zen buddy._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry it was 3am and i panicked and feels anyway here's this also PhantomhiveSass is a gr9 author go read their stuff (it makes me cry) and thanks for reading.


End file.
